1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically-driven vehicle, and more particularly to an electrically-driven vehicle having the structure which is capable of accommodating a battery of large capacitance.
2. Description of Background Art
An electrically-driven vehicle which is driven by an electrically-driven motor is known. As a power source for the electrically-driven vehicle, a battery is mounted on the electrically-driven vehicle. For example, JP-A-2003-127941 discloses an electrically-driven two-wheeled vehicle which includes a battery mounting structure for enhancing the replacing manipulability of the battery with respect to a vehicle body and for not impeding the getting on and off of occupants. In this electrically-driven two-wheeled vehicle, as shown in FIG. 3 of the present drawings, frames 100 are arranged on left and right sides of the vehicle body and include raised portions 101 extending vertically in the vicinity of the center in the vehicle-body in a longitudinal direction and horizontal portions 102 extending substantially horizontally rearwardly from the raised portions. A stay 103 projects frontwardly from the vicinity of a portion between the raised portions 101 and the horizontal portions 102. Further, a front portion of a seat 104 is rotatably mounted on a front end of the stay 103 with a battery casing 105 being mounted on the raised portions 101. In a state wherein the seat 104 is raised, the position shown in FIG. 3, an upper portion of the battery case 105 is opened. Thus, it is possible to insert or remove a battery 106 into or from the battery casing 105 in the longitudinal direction, that is, in the direction indicated by an arrow 107. In this manner, the battery 106 is held and accommodated in the battery casing 105 between the raised portions 101 of the frames 100 which are arranged on the left and right sides of the battery 106.